


Creepy Crawlies & Peppermint Allergies

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Allergies, Arachnophobia, BAMF Tony Stark, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky And Sam are kinda mean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Two stories, Vomiting, pranks gone too far, squirt bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Sam and Bucky have a tendency to pick on the teams youngest Avenger. Whether it be scaring him with a spider, or spraying him with a squirt bottle.What they don't realize is their jokes only seem to hurt and frighten the spider-themed hero. And of course, because of that; they have to answer to Tony Stark.(Not Sam and Bucky friendly, two separate stories inside. This seemed easier than doing two separate stories where I have to explain Sam and Bucky are good characters that I just needed to be jerks to make the fics work)





	1. Creepy Crawlies

There just wasn’t much to say about it, which may sound surprising from someone who galivants as a spider-themed superhero. But maybe it was especially because of that very reason. He was terrified of spiders.

The little arachnids made him shake and tremble in fear. His eyes would get watery and his throat would lose all its moisture. His stomach churned in dismay, and his temples would throb. He knew many would call that crippling, Peter realistically knew it was but it wasn’t something he’d like to admit.

And there really wasn’t any reason to admit it either, spiders aren’t stopping him from living his life. They’re not keeping him up at night. Aside from the one where he was drowning in a mountain of spiders while he screamed and they tried crawling down his throat. That dream made sleep that much less appealing.

But otherwise there wasn’t anything, he was a Spider-Man. Sure it had been a tedious task to push through the photos and terms he’d come across.  But yeah, he was fine. No spiders around to bother him, especially with May around. 

You’d have thought it was Ben who killed all the spiders, but May took satisfaction in it like no other. Thinking about it now, his feelings were a little mixed on that.

But as long as she smashed the little bug, whether it be with a boot or a wad of paper towels and didn’t use any pesticides or peppermint that would grate on his every last nerve; he could breathe normally. So, Peter couldn’t be happier to have his aunt around to free their shared living space from any possible arachnid invaders.

He especially didn’t have to worry about it when at the compound. The building was immaculate. Much like his mentor, then again he did design it. Speaking of his mentor, Peter couldn’t imagine the look he’d receive if he’d found out about his little fear.

He’d probably laugh at him, or scold him for being scared of something so small especially when that little fear was his gimmick. The teen really would hate to look foolish in front of the man, he’d done so too many times, not including the times he had actually done something wrong and was being scolded.

Both left him humiliated, and his little fear of spiders honestly would only send him reeling into that feeling again. Peter continued on to his room, not sparing the other occupants any second glances. 

The team may have been back together, but it would never be the same.  He was an Avenger now, but the other’s still didn’t treat him as such. At least Mr. Stark did, most of the time.

Steve had been cordial, Clint had been a little terse but only because he was conflicted about his age. But more often than not it was Clint actively making him laugh, sometimes the jokes were a little mean but he was quick to reconcile. 

Unlike Bucky and Sam who just flat out picked on him, it may come off jokingly but Peter could never see the humor in it. He’d been bullied all his life, he knew it when it was happening.

Natasha his fellow spider had been quite playful with him at times; When she wasn’t she wasn’t rude and simply gave a slight acknowledge of his presence and continued on with whatever she was doing. 

Considering that seemed to be what she did with everyone, besides Clint, so, he assumed it was normal.

Vision and Wanda were caught up between one another to not pay too much attention to him, but Peter did often find himself baking with the other young Avenger. She had been so excited when she figured out his spider-sense would sometimes go off when something was about to burn. To her that made him a little more useful in the kitchen than her beloved. 

Peter had yet to meet Thor and Bruce, the two were still off on wherever they’d gone those few years ago. Thor had gone off in search of answers and stones, while Bruce...well no one knows what happened to him.

Peter hoped one day they’d meet. Considering Tony seemed a little upset whenever Bruce had been brought up, Peter knew not to voice his wishes. 

“Fri?” Peter called out, feet taking him toward the kitchen while his neck stung for a second.

“I’ve already turned off the stove Mr. Parker,” she assured, Peter nodded at that peeking in as Wanda looked down at her cake with a smile. She turned as she heard him enter, giving a soft smile.

“Awe thank you for saving it,”

“No problem,” Peter returned, hopping up onto one of the counters as she set a five-minute timer for the cake to cool down so she could ice it. The two waited, both raising a brow when Sam and Bucky came by.

Nearly laughing and then laughing, looking at the young arachnid as they continued on. Wanda raised a brow and looked to the young spider for answers yet Peter only shrugged his shoulders. He never knew with them.

“Maybe you should tell Tony or Steve, I’m sure they’d sort everything out,” Wanda gave a soft smile, she knew, she could sense how much Peter was bothered by those two. She’d tried speaking up about the two’s behavior in the past but they’d brushed her off again, saying they were only joking.

The two could only assume in that since they were the youngest they’d be treated a little unfairly, especially Peter in that he was the youngest. Personally, Peter and Wanda still didn’t see it as a good enough reason to pick on him.

Wanda wasn’t picked on at least, really she was more overlooked since no one wanted to fight her. But Peter wondered if they realized he was just as dangerous, maybe even more so if he really wanted.

Of course, he wouldn’t hurt someone though and they knew that. Maybe that was why they continued to push his buttons.

“No, I um, wouldn’t want to bother Steve. And you know why I don’t want to go to Tony,” Peter murmured, Tony and Bucky still didn’t quite get along. Peter couldn’t blame him though, even if Bucky wasn’t in control when he’d...Tony still had every right to be afraid. 

Peter also didn’t want to admit that when Tony noticed Bucky and him in the same area, he’d be pulled closer almost as if Tony feared he’d lose him too and it felt good. It felt as if Tony cared for him as if he was his family.

He didn’t enjoy how when the two were in the same area the man’s heart would race, he wasn’t okay with how the person he cared so deeply for was afraid in his own home. It didn’t seem fair, but even if Tony didn’t know it or even realize it. Peter would fight to the bitter end if need be.

They could protect each other. They would.

“What flavor icing should I use?” She asked instead, wanting to change the topic of conversation. Peter chose vanilla, wondering what else would you use for a red velvet cake. Chocolate didn’t sound all that appealing for reasons he didn’t know, but he guessed that didn’t matter much. He still got cake.

“Well let’s eat some cake, and we can plan a little revenge later,” She joked, but the serious look she gave after proved it wasn’t just a joke.

“Turns out Sam has a thing about ants and I don’t know about Bucky,” Peter admitted, taking the offered slice and swinging his legs so they bumped the counter.

“We could just cut his hair,” Wanda spoke, taking a bite of her slice and slowly pulling back the fork to get all the leftover crumbs and frosting.

“It looks better short personally, I’m not trying to do him any favors,” Peter laughed in response, taking the milk offered from the witch.

“I smell cake!” They could hear Clint scream from nowhere, and suddenly come rushing in. Nearly falling and braining himself on the counter before Wanda caught him with her magic.

“There is cake,” Peter stated, as Wanda cut the older man a slice and handed it over. Moving to get a fork but the older man simply shoved his face in before he walked over to the bar stools and took a seat.

“I love you two,” He murmured, frosting sticking to his nostrils and chin.

“Love you too,” the younger red heroes chirped in unison, Peter graciously accepting his second helping to the cake and slurping on his milk.

“Do you guys know what that empty package is in the living room?” Clint asked suddenly, only for them to shake their heads.

“Fri?” Peter spoke up, wondering himself.

“The package was ordered by Sam, it’s contents are unknown,” Friday spoke up, the two other occupants looking to the teen with a quirked brow.

“Did you know she only responds to ‘Fri’ when it’s you or Tony or Rhodey?” Wanda informed. The teens face scrunched ever so slightly at that, now that Peter thought about it he hasn’t ever heard anyone else call her ‘Fri’.

“Oh,” Peter exclaimed surprised, fingers trailing over the porcelain plate in his hand before he set it down in the sink and hopped off the counter.  Wanda fished through the cabinets until she found the saran wrap and wrapped the cake up before stuffing it in the fridge. A buzz went off in the boy’s pocket, so he took the phone out and fished through his messages until he found Ned’s.

_ “Yo dude, that new comics out! Read it,” _ Peter hummed at that, sauntering out with a last ‘thank you’. Peter didn’t spare a second glance at the open container on the table as he continued to his room.

Taking a seat at his desk, Peter could hear his sense purr ever so slightly and something heavy crawled up his back and settled on his shoulder. The door opened and he could hear both Sam and Bucky snickering in the doorway.

Going deathly still, Peter could already feel his temples throb and sweat gather at the nape of his neck. His peripheral could see the black and orange creature tap its legs. He couldn’t breathe, not with his throat going so god damn dry it felt as if a smoking cloud was sitting in its base.

His eyes watered and Peter couldn’t help the trembling that consumed his hands, “Spider,” Peter more or less gasped out. Feeling the large arachnid start to travel down his collar-bone, the laughing only got louder as the boy squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay.

Peter couldn’t help but let a dry sob out when the arachnid jumped from his chest onto the desk, taking the opportunity Peter jumped from the chair and ran off to get out the door. Peter almost didn’t care that they were standing in front of it, not until he barrelled through them.

“Get the spider,” he could hear Falcon say, as Peter ended up screaming.

“Get it away from me,” The teen continued to blindly run through the compound, the other two soldiers in tow. When he reached the living room he could already see Steve standing looking ready to pounce at any possible threat.

Peter quickly hid behind the blond man, begging, pleading and hugging to the man’s back. “Don’t let it near me, please get it away from me, please, please,”

It was then the two managed to get in the room, stopping at a very pissed looking Steve standing protectively in front of the teen as the boy suddenly crumpled to the ground. Unable to feel his legs as he buried his face in his hands. Trembling absolutely terrified.

Natasha who’d been on the couch moved to help, only for the elevator to open and Tony to step out. They all saw how the man’s confident demeanor instantly jumped into a ruthless and pissed demon.

“What did you do?” He barked, his priceless shoes quickly bringing him to the boy’s side. Where he got to his knees, creasing his suit before the boy had thrown himself into his arms. Sobs still bubbling up, leading Tony to pull the boy into the curve of his body as Peter clung to him as if the world was ending.

“Please don’t let it near me, get it away, please,” the pleas were heartbreaking and the room was cold as Tony looked up from beneath his sunglasses. Arms tight around the small body, as sobs continued to shake the pair.

The offending spider in Bucky’s metal arm was quickly deposited back into its case, and the two at Steve’s pointed glare moved to take it away and remove themselves from the youngest Avenger and especially Tony’s presence. Tony shook the others away, fingers gently brushing through the teen’s hair in an attempt to help soothe his frazzled nerves.

“It’s okay Bambi, it’s gone now,” The man assured, utter hatred burning his veins. He’d have a little talk with Steve’s little soldier entourage later though. A panicking Peter was far more important. 

The boy continued to shake and cry, even through Tony’s assurances and gentle sweeping motions. “It’s gone Pete, please stop crying,” The man’s collar had grown wet, and his legs ached on the hard floor. He really couldn’t move them though, not when Peter still needed him here.

“You don’t have to cry,” Tony murmured into the smaller males hair, “It’s just you and me kiddo,” The inventor felt the boy’s harsh and shuddering inhale and the shaking of his head.

“No, no. Spiders bad, what if-what-“ the hyperventilating was quick to make itself reappear as Tony shifted to hold the boy tighter to his chest and hide him from the world.

“No Pete, it’s just you and me,” Rocking them back and forth, soft assurances peppering the hair on the spiders head.

“Why don’t we go to your room buddy?” Tony wished he’d prepared his ears for the frightened scream against his collarbone.

“No, no, no. What if there’s more in there?” The boy whined. Sighing, Tony nodded against the boy’s shoulder before picking them up from the floor. A groan escaping as his knees and back cracked at the action.

“You can sleep in my room Pete, yours will be clean by the time you wake up kiddo,” The man assured, feeling as Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist. Friday called in the exterminators and a maid, even ordering the boy some new sheets and pillowcases. 

It was good they did too because the thing had shed a layer on the floor, and the AI couldn’t even configure a proper response on how the young charge would react. Pepper didn’t say a word when she came to bed and saw on the other side of her husband, the small spider was pressed into his arms protectively.

She could see the distress still radiating off the child, even in sleep his face was scrunched. Breaths stuttering against her husband's throat, body lax and heavy against the Avengers larger build as if that’d keep him safe.

Sliding under the covers, she tucked herself in and realized that was likely the reason for the shipment of sheets. Yawning one last time, the woman fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

—-

The Avengers could see Tony was on a warpath the second he’d emerged from his room that morning, a dark tux hugging his features and a tinted pair of aviators adoring his face. A tired and unkempt Peter followed.

Still, in his clothes from the day before, body slumped in fear and shifted on his feet. But the boy looked a little better with Tony around, more at bay, although they could still see him worriedly scanning the area around him. As if more crawlies dared to appear.

Steve looked to Sam and Bucky who were sitting on the couch, prompting them to stand and face their punishment. Yet stood firm and tall himself, ready to play mediator. But the man walked right past them, arm falling to Peter’s lower back to usher him forward as they headed off towards the bedrooms.

Wanda, deciding to snoop followed, watching as Tony opened the door to try to assure everything was okay. The inventor brought Peter in front of him to help get him inside before Peter backed right back into his chest before trying to turn and get away.

“Hey, it’s clean Peter I promise,” Tony hummed as the boy hugged to his chest, “Everything’s clean but if you want new furniture we can do that too,” he even offered.

“We can trade rooms,” Wanda spoke up, realizing it’d situate her closer to Vision and Peter wouldn’t have to be also bothered by the androids tendency to faze through the walls.  The boy looked up at that, as did Tony.  But the inventor could already see a plethora of things cross behind the boy’s eyes before he shook his head before he huddled back against his mentor's chest. 

With his head down Peter let go of the Avenger and tentatively stepped in the room, he really couldn’t make Wanda move all her things and then have another room cleaned all because he’d been scared of a spider.

The desk is what had him scramble a bit back to the inventor, who in his head cataloging something new for him. He’d seen the video while Peter slept of what had happened, knew the arachnid's legs had danced among the surface of the wood and Peter probably wasn’t too siked about that.

“It’s okay Bambi I’ll have a new desk here in an hour,” Peter smiled at that, and Tony knew to take it as a ‘thank you’ while Peter turned around and placed a hand on the bed. Pressing down and watching as the sheet lined his fingers, and slowly rose back when he moved his hand away.

“Good?”

“Mhm,” The boy agreed, a small smile already on his face, Tony returned it. Sparing a glance as Wanda passed by the doorway before she disappeared down the hall.

“I’m going to talk with Barn-“

“You don’t have to,” Peter hurriedly let out, the same nagging fear from before instantly consuming him.

The smile the inventor showed at the concern was weak, his chest did tighten though at the notion. He’d never known he’d come to care for the boy as much as he did now, he also hadn’t known Peter could possibly ever care for him as if he were something more than a hero. But the boy did and he didn’t understand it, he just knew he had to be careful with it.

It was a big responsibility, one he couldn’t take lightly in case he’d lose it. He didn’t know if he’d survive without it. So yes, he’d be beyond willing to put himself in front of someone who intentionally or unintentionally had caused him such grief if it meant Peter didn’t have too.

He’d sacrificed his comfort for the boy more times than Peter would ever know, sitting in the back seat, accepting things that were thrust into his hands, letting someone else in his lab. 

And with Peter sacrificing his comfort in trying to keep him from confronting Barnes and Sam, he had to talk with them now. As hypocritical as it may be, he didn’t want Peter to put him before himself. He was still young, and Tony couldn’t put it past Peter to hide an injury or something worse all because he’d rather not face him.

“I’m going to Pete, you stay in here or go make yourself some breakfast, okay?”

“I can’t come with you?” The boy asked nervously, but the harsh emotion with it told the inventor Peter wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Tony sighed, “Get changed Bud,” Tony exited, twirling his thumbs and leaning against the hallway's wall until Peter emerged. Peter followed silently as his mentor took down the hall, watching as while they entered the conversations between the three soldiers immediately stopped. Complying to Tony’s arm guiding him behind him, the man spoke.

“Do you want to tell me why you thought it’d be funny to try traumatizing my kid?”

“Traumatizing is a strong word,” Sam retorted, while the ex-assassin stayed quiet.

“Well, you saw how he reacted! You guys can’t keep fucking with him just because you’re insecure about how he kicked your ass the first time,” Tony bit.

“Well, you did bring a kid to a fight. Which is insane,” Bucky spoke up, remembering the horror that filled his chest when the kid spoke and caught his arm.

Before Tony could even retort both Peter and Steve had moved in defense, Steve much too close to Tony as if to take a blow. Maybe even give one, while Peter slid around his front and held to his mentor's chest. The teen could feel the heat coming off Steve against his back but he didn’t move.

Wouldn’t dare leave Tony in any harm, even if there wasn’t any.

“Keep your soldiers away from my kid,” Tony finally spoke, finality in his tone as he slid his arm around the young arachnids waist as to put a barrier between him and Steve.

Although his heart was beating childishly scared because Peter had gotten in front of him, and he’d had nightmares of Bucky hurting the kid. But Tony knew soon enough he’d be having dreams where he would be helplessly watching as Peter took his place in the fight between the two super soldiers in Siberia.

Steve’s jaw was tight but he nodded, glancing down at the child between them before backing away.

“You two still haven’t apologized,” Tony couldn’t help but push now that Steve had stepped away from Peter and him.

“I’m sorry Peter,” Bucky was at least sincere where Sam refused to say anything at all.

“I don’t want to see you in the compound again until you apologize,” Tony was quick to decide and have a suit escort the man as he shouted.

“Is this really fucking necessary?”

“Tony,” Steve sighed but knew even then not to press, because Peter truly did deserve an apology. The boy gave his mentor a squeeze of thanks, blush tinging his cheeks.

Tony returned the hug, making sure to seem impassive as they pulled apart and Peter awkwardly went off to get some breakfast. Looking a little hopeful that Tony would join him, which the billionaire did.

One thought racing through his mind: What made Peter feel the need to protect him? When all he’s ever known was people trying to hurt him.


	2. Peppermint Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun with this one

A spritz of something mind-numbingly awful smelling quickly made the arachnid jump back for a second, his hand coming up to wipe the side of his neck where he’d been sprayed. Sam looked down at him and laughed, wiggling the bottle in his face before walking off with a taunt    
  
“Heard you spiders don’t like peppermint, maybe now you won’t be so smug,” The man left the room before Peter’s body caught up to itself because he suddenly felt off-kilter. Head swimming while his ears almost made him believe he was under water.   
  
He hadn’t even begun to realize he’d started to cough, hands moving to his throat as he ran to the bathroom because with the way his gut was churning he knew he was going to vomit. With shaking hands Peter held the bowl as he sputtered, nose stinging, head ringing, the bathrooms bright lights nearly blinding him.   
  
Whimpering the teen looked down at his hand that wiped the liquid off his neck. Peter saw the small flecks of red fanning on his skin, wiping his mouth on the towel Peter shakily made his way up to his feet and flushed the spit down the toilet.   
  
Gripping the counter tightly enough it creaked ever so slightly before he was forced to rely on his powers to grip on. Tilting his head to the side, Peter looked through slits as to make sure he wasn’t blinded and saw his neck had been painted in these irritated red specks.    
  
But Peter felt too light headed to call out for any help, he just needed to go to sleep. The teen figured he was just getting sick. He knew Sam had been right about spiders not liking peppermint. But considering it was a repellant he didn’t think he’d get hives or something.   
  
Holding his head, Peter pulled the peppermint sprayed jacket off only to nearly fall and brain himself on the counter. If his hand wasn’t quite literally stuck to the counter, he was sure he would have.    
  
Pushing through the cotton in his head, Peter made a split second decision he knew he’d regret. Pushing off the counter Peter fell back into the tub, body aching in protest as his legs hung over the side.   
  
Dropping the jacket beside himself, Peter leaned the best he could over until the tips of his fingers reached the tap and he turned it on. The shower purred, drenching him with lukewarm water, but it helped him regain the breath he’d lost in the fall and the scent stuffing his nose.   
  
The water continued to rain on him, running down his cheeks and mingling with his tears. He couldn’t help but squeeze them shut, unintentional tears pushing free as his clothes melded to his skin. Using the little strength he had, Peter managed to pull his legs back into the tub.   
  
Coughing, Peter pushed his head to the side not letting any water get in his mouth as his bangs fell into his face. Blindly reaching for the body wash Peter grabbed something, anything to get the awful minty fragrance off of his skin. He didn’t know if it was shampoo or conditioner but it didn’t stop him from rubbing the substance onto his throat to help soothe the burning sensation.   
  
His clothes bubbled up with suds but Peter needed the itching to stop, no matter how hard he wrung his hands together they still burned and Peter quickly shot an arm out to push the dial farther until the water felt hotter.    
  
Panting, Peter shifted until he was sitting the right way in the tub. Body curling up, as he sniffled. Chest tight, skin itching, nose and ears clogged making his thoughts mush. He didn't’ even want to open his eyes because even against his closed lids the LEDs were too bright.   
  
Peter didn’t feel bad as he practically emptied the green apple bottle onto his skin, rubbing it onto his neck and hands and letting the water wash it down the drain or seep into his clothes.   
  
“Peter?” A robotic voice called from above, the shrill in her voice unheard to normal ears sending shivers up the boy’s spine, “You seem to be in distress, would you like me to inform someone of your predicament,”   
  
“No!” Peter shouted hoarsely, Tony didn’t have to get worked up for no reason. Not when he was on a business trip to Japan and wouldn’t even be able to help him.    
  
“I am here if you need anything, Mr. Stark has also informed me before the start of his trip if necessary the suits are at your disposal,” her tone was knowing yet Peter shook his head.   
  
“I’ll be fine,” he whispered, as Friday made one last suggestion.   
  
“There’s some aloe under the sink,” Nodding Peter managed with shaking limbs to pull himself up, onto the floor until his soaking body was drenching the floor. Doing his best to regulate his breaths, Peter finally found the aloe vera. It was surprisingly cold, but then again Peter could see the vents behind the sinks and knew they were the reason for its coolness.   
  
There were two bottles, one blue and one green. He didn’t see any differences in the labels and simply grabbed the blue one because it reminded him of Tony’s arc reactor before he squirted the gel into his palm.   
  
Rubbing his hands together, his irritated and tingling hand quickly began to cool the skin and seep into his pores until the itch fell away. Applying the substance to his throat, Peter watched the small red blotches turn into a soft pink. Noticeable only to those who were really looking.   
  
Pulling his sodden jeans off, Peter dragged himself back over to the tub before turning off the water. More towels were under the sink and Peter wrapped himself up in them, not knowing what to do with the wet hoodie and jeans.

  
“I’ll have someone clean this up,” Friday hummed from above, earning an appreciative and weak smile light the boy’s face as his bangs covered his eyes while some parts of his hair curled to his head.   
  
“No ones in the hall?” Peter questioned, feeling cold as the water on his shirt and boxes dried even with the fluffiest towels wrapped around him.   
  
“No one is currently in the compound, it appears everyone has gone out to eat,” As much as the comment made his chest feel hollow, he was still grateful to be alone. An invite would have been nice, but Peter figured if he was being spritzed with a squirt bottle he wasn’t entirely valued enough to be invited.    
  
Nodding, Peter took the long trek back to his room. Eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted and his sinuses cleared. Luckily his head didn’t feel as fuzzy, and he could properly speak if only he had just a little water.   
  
With increased strength, Peter peeled his clothes off and shimmied into a new set of briefs and fell into bed. Using his blankets to hide, even when his stomach began to grumble in want. But sleep was far more appealing, especially when it called and pulled him under the second he’d gone still.   
  
\---   
  
The next day Peter decided it was better safe than sorry, several layers were thrown over his skin in case. While nothing other than his face showed, but Peter made an effort to pull his drawstrings tight so even then nothing much showed.   
  
Peter almost just put on the suit, but he really didn’t know how to wash it since Tony normally handled that. And if he’d gotten sick the same way he had yesterday, Karen would have informed Mr. Stark immediately even if he tried to convince her not to. Tony really had given her good instructions, ones she could break with his prompting but it nearly took him two hours to calm after one little spray.   
  
There was no way she’d let him get away with him practically suffering...Suffering. No, he wasn’t...Peter figured that was too far of a word. Sure he may have felt miserable, and his back from his fall was killing him but Sam hadn’t meant any real harm so he couldn’t have actually been really hurting.   
  
Peter shook the thought away, Tony had been gone not even two whole days and Peter already wished the man would be on his way back, but he wouldn’t be. Not until the three weeks were over.    
  
He could handle three weeks of teasing and possibly being bug sprayed, yeah, he could do that.    
  
\---   
  
Peter had ripped off his mask after a patrol, only for Bucky to come out of nowhere. His sense jumping as the man’s metal finger clicked the trigger and the concoction of peppermint oil and water misted his face.   
  
Peter squeaked, jumping back and instantly felt as his chest tightened and heard Sam and Bucky laugh.   
  
“Apparently spider’s don’t like getting wet,” Sam added, the two walking off in a reminiscent fashion. Peter ran even when his lungs, senses, body told him to stop before he got in the elevator. Falling and sliding to the wall where his shoulder knocked the bar painfully but that didn’t matter.   
  
It didn’t matter any more than his clouded head and watering eyes. Friday took him to his floor where Peter managed to get to his room after several missteps. Suit detangling as his shuddering form released the suit so it fell, tripping him. His body could only act out in panic, ankles creaking at the suit wrapped around them. The feeling of entrapment didn’t help his frayed nerves. With heaving and restricting breaths, his numb feet finally managed to shimmy out of the material so he could make it into the bathroom.   
  
Using the wall, Peter managed to crowd into the tub. Grateful that through his almost fully closed eyes he made out the familiar blue bottle across from him. Peter made sure to shut his eyes tight as he slathered his face in it and turned on the water.   
  
He couldn’t see as his face gained back its normal tan and pale gleam, and as all the pink cleared other than the reddish pink rising with the water’s temperature. The steam flitted around him and caressed his skin, giving him at least something to focus on as it invaded his lungs.   
  
Coughing again, Peter spat the gunk from his throat down the drain. The repeating drips of the water hitting the floor quickly began to ricochet in his head, his cotton-filled ears nearly mistaking the sound for the stomping of armies in the midst of battle.   
  
Peter let a sob escape before he properly curled on the showers floor, his cheek pressing to the grainy texture as he lay level with the drain. He watched through tight watery lashes as the water continued to swirl down the drain and made his head spin and gut cramp.   
  
At least this time he’d managed to get the aloe on without his face itching. Sadly he’d likely stay confined to his room all tomorrow, at least until the soft pink specs went away. But considering they were always so quick to exclude him, Peter knew it wouldn’t be a problem.   
  
Maybe if they saw him hurt they’d be a little nicer, but even then the concern would probably only come from how Tony would react. He’d also didn’t want to deal with the other Avengers, especially when Peter had a feeling he’d only start problems and telling Tony would cause a big one.   
  
When Peter finally felt as if he could pull himself from the floor, he put on a new pair of boxers before squinting over at his suit. It was tangled near the door, a scent that instantly sent him recoiling lightly painting it.   
  
Covering his mouth, Peter fell back onto his bed. Eyebrows scrunched together before he hid under the covers until he could no longer smell the leftover traces of peppermint. Not through the layers of Egyptian cotton and silk.   
  
Already tired from the fight, Peter simply decided to sleep. And he did, for fourteen hours, missing a text message from his mentor asking how’d everything go.   
  
\---   
  
When Peter woke up, he checked his phone through his tunnel of blankets; sending a reply that Peter thought out carefully. The temptation to simply just tell the man something was wrong was strong, so much so he nearly broke his phone in his indecision.   
  
_ “Good, I had fun. Everyone's okay,” _   
  
Peter knew the man likely wouldn’t reply and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. Quickly escaping the room and heading to the kitchen, he noticed only Steve was there and said nothing more than a casual ‘morning,’ before he got back to his paper. He really was an old man.   
  
Passing the counter, Peter’s peripheral caught sight of the bottle. Sitting alone and idle, as did his nose and suddenly he couldn’t eat. Quickly retreating and earning a weird look from the super soldier, Peter managed to find himself in the lab.   
  
From behind the thick glass, the stationed suit turned its head to look at him. Assessing as Peter made his way to his personal table, preparing some new web fluid which caused the suit to return to its normal pose.   
  
Peter rubbed the bottom of his nose repeatedly, whisking the smell away but luckily the web fluid didn’t smell very good either. But he could deal with that, more so than the peppermint. A knock sounded, making the boy lift his head. Mark forty-seven's hand moved and pointed at the hook where his safety goggles lay.   
  
Nodding, Peter hopped up and grabbed them before slapping them on his face. And looking back to the suit only for it to give a thumbs up. Peter rolled his eyes fondly, getting back to work.   
  
“Hey Fri? Can you have some food delivered? If that’s not too much-“   
  
“Of course, would you like your usual?” The AI asked, responding to the boy’s nod as the suit came out of its case, startling the boy.   
  
“You’re sending the suit?” Peter asked in disbelief before it nodded and flew off.   
  
“Yes,”   
  
The face Peter made was comical but he soon simmered in defeat, realizing his life was just that weird.   
  
Taking the web fluid, Peter carefully transferred them into the web shooters vials. Glass breaking as the door suddenly opened and his sense purred, Sam and Bucky had barged in with two honest to god super soakers filled with that damn liquid.   
  
Before any could hit him, Peter managed to get into the Iron Man display case. The water bouncing off of the glass and luckily shielding the boy from the scent.   
  
“You shouldn’t be in here,” The boy couldn’t help but pout, this was his-Tony’s safe place. They shouldn’t have been able to get in.   
  
“The suit blasted through to go somewhere so we thought we’d slip in as it left,” Sam explained, trying to pull the glass open to no avail.   
  
The boy frowned at that as the two took their seat at his table, looking at the web solution.   
  
“Oh thank god this doesn’t come out of you,” one of them said as a side comment as Peter slid to the floor and tucked his knees up.  Mind trying to figure out how he’d get out of the room without dying from the smell that was just beyond that glass.   
  
“Tony doesn’t like when people are in here,” The boy had to point out again. Only for Bucky to look at him, more especially the goggles on his face.   
  
“I think he’s more worried about you being in here than us,”    
  
Peter opened his mouth to say something, anything but found his lips falling shut. He really didn’t know what to say to that.   
  
When the suit returned it stared down at the child in its spot almost as if it was questioning him. But Sam and Bucky seemed more focused on the take out it set on the table.   
  
“You got food?”   
  
“And a lot,” Sam was already opening the bag and taking two of the styrofoam boxes out and handing one to the super soldier.   
  
Peter wanted to protest, especially since he really hadn’t eaten as much as he should be this past week but luckily he didn’t have too. The suit grabbed the boxes back before crowding the two out of the room.   
  
The suit then knocked on the glass, but Peter shook his head. “The chemicals are kinda throwing me off, could you clean up first?”   
  
The suit nodded, immediately moving to put the food in a safe spot. Meaning the mini fridge in the corner, as it wiped up the web solution and glass. It straightened at the peppermint water everywhere, seemingly miffed at its presence and grabbed the antibacterial soap and a few rags to clean in it all up.   
  
Once the suit was sure everything was suited for the young hero, the glass door opened and Peter was grateful the smell of peppermint was absent.   
  
“Thanks,” The boy blushed, passing the suit only for it to grab his shoulder and look down at him. “I’m okay,” Peter added, causing the suit to let go and return to its post.   
  
Peter ate his food curled next to the glass, simply letting the suit watch him as if it’d figure out what was wrong and put a stop to it immediately. But it was just a suit, with some pretty detailed programming. Programming that likely didn’t cover acts of bug spray.   
  
The suit looked down at the sleeping form, opening its casing and lifting the body as the child shifted to hold on. The suit brought the young arachnid back to his bedroom before settling him, flying right over the crumpled suit on the floor.   
  
—-   
  
The avenger's alarm is what woke him from soft dreams where he was idly swinging throughout the city.  The boy knew even with several Avengers missing, aka Tony, Bruce, and Thor. He was needed even more so than ever to help, even if the others didn’t always think so.   
  
Pulling himself up from beneath the covers, Peter didn’t even care if he didn’t remember how he got there. The suit crumpled on the floor is all he needed.   
  
Once the suit was in his arms he couldn’t help but drop it because its collar was caked in that awful scent that drove him up the walls.  He put it on anyway, holding his breath, knowing he didn’t really have a choice. Slipping on his mask, Peter ran from his room to meet up with the others.   
  
“Took you long enough,” Sam huffed on the jet, but Steve didn’t say a word so at least he wasn’t in any trouble.   
  
Clint flew them to the city where some guy Doctor Doom sent out a plethora of robots that all needed to be rounded up.   
  
Swaying as the others jumped to their positions, the teen pushed through even when his head suddenly felt as if it was being stuffed as if he was nothing more than a Build a Bear.   
  
The backflip that sent him careening through the skyscrapers didn’t help the feeling. Especially when he had to maneuver through a crowd of bots he webbed all into a bundle.   
  
Applying a quick kick, the writhing blob was sent into the streets where they broke into a million little pieces. While t he pang of Steve’s shield bouncing off the surfaces around him left his ears ringing but he couldn’t stop.    
  
Slipping, Peter could barely catch himself before he would have lost his head to a street lamp; which earned him a call from the Hawk.   
  
“You doing okay little spider?”   
  
“Yeah, just tired,” Peter lied, hating how his voice didn’t sound right.  The smell was at least dimmed by his mask, but Peter was more worried about how his throat began to burn and itch making his so-called version of flying harder.   
  
“You’d have thought these guys would wake you up,” the other spider quirked playfully.   
  
“Yeah,” Peter laughed lightly, his free hand falling to his throat as he landed in a rather secluded spot where one of the bots was trying to escape to.   
  
It wasn’t often Peter punched things, it was too dangerous a task but he still managed to send his fist straight through the metal plating and break the machine.  A tremor fell through him after, fingers flexing in an attempt to stay calm even when the world spun ever so slightly on its axis.    
  
If his sense hadn’t warned him, the next robot would have likely left a nasty bruise on his chest. But his reaction, far to slow left a gash on his shoulder.  Peter barely felt it through the rush of waves in his ears and the cotton candy muddling his brain. The suit did its best to keep the lights low, but his eyes still watered.   
  
“Bestie?” Karen asked in concern as the boy kicked the robot away and stumbled. His hand instinctively moving from his burning throat to his torn open shoulder, even when he didn’t feel it.   
  
Blood fell openly, straining his suit. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight before his shaking fingers curled up and activated his web shooters.  The material held the wound shut, right as the AI spoke up again.   
  
“Bestie I’m activating Iron Spider,” she informed, figuring since the robot tore easily through his main suit. The Iron Spider suit wouldn’t tear nearly as easily.   
  
“‘Kay,” Peter hummed, panting as he fell flat on his bottom. Thankful for the bit of stability it provided. His legs weren’t to be trusted.   
  
The suit appeared in the shape of a rocket, jumping onto his skin and molding to him. The action always made him a little giddy, especially because it was the same mechanics that made his mentors bleeding edge armor.   
  
The colors were more shifted toward Tony’s super-suit as well, Peter knew Spider-Man was a hero without Iron Man but at times he really did enjoy the set correlation for their Avenger debuts.   
  
“Let’s wrap this up,” Peter could hear Steve call over the comms.   
  
Nodding, Peter ran from his spot and dove with several flips that made the sound of breaking robots crinkle the inside of his skull.  He’d almost forgotten about his arm as he moved to catch himself, the pain blinded him which sent him tumbling to the ground.   
  
The drop hadn’t been too high, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt as his body flinched at the concrete beneath.  His body rolled, and Peter took a second to try to regain his lost breath as his lungs spasmed and gasps that may not have been his own were heard.   
  
“Spider-Man report now!” Steve’s voice was tense, and an edge of worry peaking in.    
  
“‘M good,” he huffed, only managing to inhale the peppermint and lose his breath completely. He couldn’t pull any air in through his mouth, forcing short breaths through his nose.   
  
His vision spotted, but instead of anyone really there helping him a familiar whirr caused him to turn his head until he was face to face with a crouching Iron Man suit.   
  
The suit opened, pulling him inside before it retreated from the fight. Taking him back to the compound. Helen was waiting and the suit let him go, but Peter only wheezed shaking his head.   
  
“Give me a second,” Peter moved to turn to run back to his room and burrow in the tub. But Tony’s suit didn’t let him.  It gestured to his shoulder, but Peter shrugged. Pushing past the suit before rushing to his room, blocking the door and pleading with Friday to call the suit off.   
  
“I know what this is Fri, my shoulder can wait,” the lights dimmed in response and Peter felt the Iron Spider suit fall away and blast back to its post while again his normal suit was crumpled on his floor.   
  
The teen didn’t care as he passed the mirror and it looked as if he’d been strangled. The aloe quickly helped soothe him but didn’t save him from falling into the shower in the same fashion he had the first time.   
  
The action jostled his shoulder, sending blood gushing down his chest only for the water to flush it away. The skin was flayed and pink, but Peter knew it would only need a few butterfly bandages.   
  
Closing his eyes, Peter’s eyes tugged themselves closed. Uncaring that his body was in a precarious position, his head was down with his shoulder repeatedly bathing his chest in blood. His body would ache at the bent position in the morning, but sleep held him tight.   
  
—-   
  
When he woke up the water was off, his neck, back, and knees were aching and he shivered at the cold. But blood no longer clung to him and his neck no longer felt as if a million fire ants were stinging it.   
  
Changing out of the now bloodstained and sodden boxers, Peter and found a joke gift from May and slipped it on.   
  
An Iron Man onesie, he’d never worn it or told Tony he owned such a thing. But Tony wasn’t here to comment, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Looking to the floor, his suit was nowhere in sight, leading him to look to the ceiling for answers.   
  
“It’s being cleaned,” Friday explained, as Peter zipped the set of pajamas up and made sure his throat wasn’t on display.   The skin was pink, and he didn’t think anyone would take the strangled look well.   
  
Not bothering to check the time, the teen padded to the kitchen. The calendar mocking him, only two more weeks to go.   
  
—-   
  
Peter had hoped he’d had grown some sort of immunity to that damn holiday treat spice thingy. But he hadn’t, it was just as bad every single time Sam or Bucky sprayed him.   
  
Realistically Peter knew he could just go back to May’s, no questions would be asked. But May wouldn’t take to kindly for his reason for coming home, he wouldn’t tell her obviously but she’d always known when people decided to not be nice to him.   
  
Peter also wasn’t sure Sam or Bucky were able to handle the wrath of May, but a dark part of his mind supplied keeping her away would keep her safe. They weren’t nice to him, they didn’t need to be kind to her either. At least  Tony would be home in three days, they’d only talked twice on the phone. The first call asking about his shoulder and pleading with him to be more careful.   
  
The second time was him asking him to pull up a file he’d left behind. They did text though, Tony asking if he was okay and the usual but considering the corresponding messages always took at least an hour. The man was too busy and was simply checking in because he really was trying to break the cycle of shame. Whatever that was, Peter hadn’t really been paying attention the first time Tony had tried to explain it.   
  
The Vulture had kinda got in the way of that. Along with the boat and all, but Peter somewhat understood.

\---   
  
He’d gotten skinnier, he hadn’t really left his room for any normal patrols. Just ones that called for the Avengers. He’d been attacked by peppermint thirty two more times, for dumber and dumber reasons.   
  
And his bathtub had felt more and more like a permanent home, Peter felt just a little bad for Friday’s frequent runs for Aloe.   
  
The time he’d realized there wasn’t any left, he’d caked himself in some shampoo and had to get a new bottle of that too. It hadn’t been as helpful, but after the four hours of being curled on the hard floor and being drenched in hot water, he didn’t care about anything other than it was finally over.   
  
He could stay in his room for three more days, then Tony would be here and he wouldn’t have to worry about the squirt bottle ever again.    
  
—-   
  
The teen had tackled the inventor before he’d even fully stepped out of the elevator. Tony hugged back, stabilizing himself with the ramp as Happy passed them with his bags.   
  
“Hey kid,” Tony laughed moving to let go until he realized he could feel the kids ribs and Peter was burrowing under his chin as if something would hurt him.   
  
“Pete?” He asked, trying to look down at the kid but he couldn’t with the hug he’d been trapped in.   
  
“You’re here,” The kid outright sobbed, and Tony nodded and ran a hand through the kid's hair. Noticing it was a little thin, and greasy yet the boy smelled like green apple so he knew it’d been recently washed.   
  
“Yeah I’m here,” he replied blandly in shock, getting them out of the elevator as the boy continued to cry. Tony hadn’t ever been so confused.   
  
Peter did have the tendency to follow him around, but crying after three weeks didn’t seem likely. But Tony also knew Peter much like himself did have some sort of issue with attachment, so maybe the situation wasn’t so far fetched at all.   
  
The thought of the kid starving himself and being so clearly upset over his absence made his chest ache. But not more so than the thought that this could be because something else, and suddenly he was angry at any possible thing that could have shaken up his self proclaimed child so badly.   
  
“Hey you’re home,” Clint laughed, as the other Avengers trailed in and stopped short at the youngest Avenger bawling into the hero's chest.   
  
Tony didn’t say anything in turn, just continued to hug the child back and rock them. The Avengers took this as a cue to retreat, they’d been wondering what the boy had been up to since they hadn’t seen much of him and his current state only led to more questions.   
  
They only hoped there wasn’t something they could have done to prevent whatever was happening to prompt the boy cling. Hopefully, it was just that he’d missed Tony that much.   
  
“Why don’t I get us some food?” Tony suggested, holding back a yawn because travel had made him absolutely exhausted. He’d planned to say hi to the kid and catch up for a little and then take a nap but figured he’d have to catch up on some sleep a little later.   
  
Peter didn’t even respond, seemingly content to hold onto him and hiccup through his tears as he calmed ever so slightly.   
  
The billionaire led them to the couch while Friday sent for takeout, and Tony proceeded to run his fingers through the kid's hair as they sat together. The boy practically in his lap because Peter seemed dead set on not letting him go.   
  
“I’m guessing you missed me,” he tried jokingly to see if something, anything would happen but got nothing.    
  
“I brought you back some stuff,” he pushed, thinking of the jacket, puzzles, and the Pikachu plush he’d picked up for the boy.  Again Peter didn’t respond, leading Tony to sigh.   
  
“Friday?”   
  
“It appears Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes have decided to use peppermint oil to annoy Peter. This spider repellent seemed to cause some sickness while you were gone,” was her explanation.   
  
“They what?” Tony nearly shouted, absolutely pissed. He looked down to the smaller body, holding him closer as the panting breaths chuffed against his throat.   
  
“The peppermint oil seems to be affecting Mr. Parker,” she explained again, and it had. Its prolonged use made his fuzzy headaches a constant.  His lack of food meant he was malnourished and exhausted. That exhaustion being pushed further by his tub sessions, while his healing factor even struggled.   
  
His rough falls into the tub left his back a mess of mottled bruises, and there were moments Peter could barely lift his head.  If you asked the boy, Peter might actually admit he felt as if he were dying. He almost was. He would if this didn’t stop soon.   
  
The boy's eyes remained shut against his mentor, darkness pulling him in again. The warmth different than the steam of the shower spray, and the material beneath his cheek wasn’t grainy and uncomfortable making nodding off that much easier.   
  
Tony felt the body he was holding drop off into dreamland, the stillness unnerving because he could barely feel the boy breathing. The hand occupying the boy’s hair quickly dropped to his sweaty nape only to find that pulse rather weak too but it was still racing.   
  
The inventor seethed, picking the boy up and nearly shouting in anger at how light he was. He’d carried Peter before and his powers made him incredibly light, but this was...The inventor couldn’t understand how his kid had suffered so much in the three weeks he’d been gone.   
  
Peter had been in the care of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and this is what happened. 

The walk to medical the inventor almost didn’t even remember, he blocked it out as he set the frail body on the table and Helen immediately got to work.   
  
Now that Tony could see the kids face, his fist clenched. The kid looked dead, sunken in features that were incredibly pale. Even his lips held no color, the sweat gathered left the skin waxy and Tony could lightly see the veins on the boy’s eyelids and temples. The blue striking against the porcelain skin.  The sight made the inventor wonder how on earth Peter managed to even jump him when he got out of the elevator.   
  
Deciding to make himself useful, Tony took the wet towel from Helen and wiped down Peter’s face himself. A sad smile lighting his face when the boy leaned back into the touch.   
  
“You’re going to be okay Pete,” he whispered, helpless not to push the bangs from the child’s face.  Pulling up the chair beside the boy, Tony took a seat. Following Peter’s lead, and drifting off.   
  
—-   
  
The inventor woke up with Peter curled on the bed toward him, his hand off the bed as if he’d been reaching for him which left the IV dangling.  Tony made sure to check the IV and tape it back into place before getting the appendage back on the bed.   The boy’s eyes fluttered open at that, looking at him wearily as Tony gave a reassuring smile.   
  
“Hey, kid,”    
  
“Mr. Stark,” the teen hummed happily, sounding so incredibly small, “How was your trip?”   
  
“It was good Pete, busy though,” Tony sighed, as Peter curled the thin blanket closer to him.    
  
Sliding his jacket off, Tony placed it over the boy who gave a small “Thank you,” in return.  The silence they were left in was uncomfortable, Tony knew just as well as Peter what needed to be answered.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
Peter’s eyes took a dive to the side at the question, not looking at him as his fingers clutched the man’s suit jacket in assurance.   
  
“Wasn’t a big deal,” The child murmured, the tutting sound he got in return was well deserved.   
  
“Peter this is a big deal, you can’t even lift your head,” tears bubbled up in the younger man’s eyes at the comment.   
  
“I’m sorry,” The spider whispered, tears gently falling down the side of his face.   
  
“You’re not in trouble Pete,” Tony assured, hating how he’d caused those tears, “I just need to know why you didn’t tell me you weren’t feeling well,”   
  
“I-“ the boy started, already sounding ready to burst into another sobbing fit, “I- thought I could handle it,” The boy huffed in one breath   
  
Tony hung his head at the answer. He'd argue that Peter didn't have to do such a thing, but he knew it wouldn't land, looking back up Tony tried something else, “Wanna tell me how this all started?”    
  
Peter wept out an explanation about the squirt bottle and the super soakers, trembling slightly as he saw his mentor’s eyes turn dark at his words.   
  
“They didn’t mean too,” Peter tried to assure, knowing none of this was intentional but Tony cut him off.   
  
“Peter those are two full grown men who shouldn’t be antagonizing you!”  Peter tried meekly to defend them, even when his sense purred now every time they were around. And sometimes he felt nauseous just thinking about them.   
  
“They didn’t know,”   
  
“That doesn’t excuse them from treating you like a dog,” The man returned angrily.   
  
“I just-“ Peter didn’t know how to say he didn’t want them near him. Didn’t know how to say he didn’t want to be the reason they may try to hurt him again.   
  
“Why don’t you get some sleep Pete,” Tony cut him off, the cogs in his head realizing the boy’s reservation. The boy nodded at the suggestion, still looking uncomfortable and worried for him when Tony knew Peter shouldn't. Not when it was him lying in that bed.   
  
“You’ve protected me enough, I think it’s time I jump in and return the favor,” Tony added with a defeated look, “We can eat when you wake up again,”   
  
“You don’t ha-“   
  
“Yeah kid, I do,”   
  
—-   
  
Tony watched as the cleaning crews disinfected everything, the lab, the carpets, the windows, everything. No peppermint was allowed in the compound, not even in any lip balm and the others observed confused.   
  
“This seems like an overreaction,” Sam huffed, applying some peppermint lip balm to his lips just as an act of defiance.   
  
“It’s not,” Tony ground out, tempted to send the man into the nearest wall.   
  
“Where’s spidey?” Clint asked, noticing the absence of the teams youngest member. With how he was clinging the other day, he assumed Peter would be trailing the man like a lost puppy.   
  
“The infirmary,” Tony announced bluntly, “You know exposing someone to something they’re allergic to repeatedly is quite the health hazard,”  The smile on the inventor's face was predatory as if he was enjoying backing the Sam and Bucky into the corner. Which he was.   
  
“What?” Steve asked confused, everyone but Sam and Bucky shared the look.   
  
“These two decided to continuously squirt my kid with peppermint oil, a spider repellent that’s been making him sick,” Tony explained to everyone’s horrified gasp.   
  
“So sick that every time he was sprayed he had to sit in the bath for more than an hour in absolute agony. And do you two know how many times he had to curl up on the shower floor, crying?”   
  
The two didn’t answer, knowing the other man would tell them anyway.   
  
“Thirty-five times, thirty-five times my kid sat on the shower floor, crying in pain as his senses went haywire. Thirty-five times, he had to comfort himself. Thirty-five reasons he decided to stay inside his room and neglect to even eat something,” The man’s voice was dangerously level.   
  
“He fought with that shit clinging to him and took a fall because of it. He can barely lift his head, and I don’t even know how he managed to get to me when I got home,” The others looked shocked and depressed at his words.   
  
“You should see his back, all that falling into the tub because he couldn’t even stand properly. His healing factor is so bad right now he can’t stay awake for longer than thirty minutes,” Dirty looks were cast at the two soldiers immediately.    
  
“I left for three weeks. If it’d been four he’d have been dead,” the inventor's voice drifted off at the statement.   
  
Standing straighter Tony finally made his warning, “Treat my kid like a fucking dog again or even try to make a joke at his expense. I will end you,”   
  
Cap moved to speak up only for Tony to address him, “I’ll end you too if you get in my way,” turning back to the group the man continued.   
  
“Peter means more to me than any of you will ever again. This is my compound and you better be grateful I’m letting you stay here after this. Now keep your fucking peppermint products out of here before I remove them and you myself,”   
  
No one said a word as the man left the room. The message had been received and Bucky and Sam could feel the hard stares being sent their way.   
  
The blond soldier left the room without even acknowledging there existence. Tony had already scolded them, there wasn’t much else he could do. And as much as someone threatening his best friend riled him up, he knew to Tony someone threatening his child likely felt a lot worse.   
  
Especially since the damage had already been done.   
  
—-   
  
Peter sorted through his Thai food later that night with Tony sitting bedside.    
  
“Once that IV’s out in the morning, you’re going to go home for a while,” Tony explained, watching as Peter looked up at him worriedly.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I think it’ll be best for you to rest up and spend some time with Aunt Hottie,” Tony replied earning a soft laugh.   
  
“You’re married, you can’t call her that,”    
  
Tony laughed back, “Yeah, yeah, underoos. Your stuff has already been packed, we’ll let some things cool down here and then you can come back,”   
  
“They’re mad at me,” Peter stated a little breathlessly.    
  
“I don’t know, which is why you shouldn’t be here. Not for them to stress you out while you get back into the swing of things,”  Peter wasn’t too thrilled about it but knew he didn’t have any choice and nodded his head.   
  
“I’m really glad you’re back,” he admitted softly, earning a soft smile from his hero.   
  
“So am I kid,” Tony returned, knowing the kid was whole and in front of him with a smile on his face. 

Tony wouldn’t be taking any business trips for a while, nothing good ever came from Peter being on his own. 

 


End file.
